Before The Dawn
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: di balik desahannya yang tertahan, Naruto berharap pagi tak pernah datang. S/N. RnR. soft lemon.


**BEFORE THE DAWN**

Belongs to masashi kishimoto

Rate:M

Warning: soft lemon, yaoi.

**BEFORE THE DAWN**

Malam itu, Naruto berharap pagi tak akan datang.

Bersama deru napasnya yang memburu dan desahan tertahan di bibirnya, Naruto membiarkan hatinya berharap pagi tak datang menjelang. Di atas ranjang yang berderit kakofoni, Naruto berharap matahari tak muncul—setidaknya. Sehingga tak ada indikator baginya untuk menyebut kata pagi. Keringatnya yang lengket bercampur aroma-aroma yang aneh, Naruto tak merisaukan itu. Ia hanya merisaukan ketika nanti ia kehilangan waktu-waktu ini. Ini. Yang ini. Saat ini.

Bergemuruh, ia berharap gerakan-gerakan ini tak memiliki akhir. Ia berharap dentuman hangat di dadanya tak terhenti oleh secercah cahaya mentari yang masuk. Meliuk-liuk bersama desahannya yang ia telan. Di sela-sela gerakannya yang halus dan hembusan napasnya yang hangat, harapan itu selalu membuatnya tersadar.

[ jangan pagi, jangan.]

Dia tak sendiri. Deru napasnya yang hangat bercampur dengan deru napas pemuda lain yang juga meliuk-liuk sesuai irama detak jantung mereka. Keringat yang saling bercampur. Naruto menyentuh tubuh polos itu lagi. Tidak, dia yang disentuh. Dia yang mendesah tertahan. Memejamkan matanya sembari menengadah dan terkadang menantang pemuda yang bersamanya untuk beradu pandang.

Desahan itu kembali ia telan ketika perlahan ia merasakan bibir lembut yang panas menerjang perpotongan lehernya yang polos. Bibirnya tergigit, dan rasanya getir. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya desahan itu bisa terlepas bersama napas yang memburu. Dan penuh aroma nafsu.

—jangan berhenti, jangan pagi.

Tubuh tak berbalut mereka saling melekat. Tanpa pembatas. Saling mengalirkan hangat dalam gerakan yang sunyi. Naruto diam tak bersuara ketika perlahan sesuatu masuk dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa ada yang terbakar di bagian bawah sana.

Ia tak terkejut, ia tak menjerit selayaknya gadis-gadis yang diperkosa—toh dia juga bukan gadis. Ini sudah biasa bagi dirinya yang memilih pekerjaan ini. Tak hanya sekali, tapi entah sudah keberapa rasa terbakar itu merobek tubuhnya.

Bibir mungilnya mendesah lagi, kali ini bersama sebuah nama yang meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan sekalipun tubuhnya menggelinjang tak terkendali.

"—Sasuke..." erangnya bersama tubuhnya yang terkulai setelah sebelumnya melenguh panjang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu hanya diam. Remang-remang cahaya ruangan itu menyamarkan wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Rambutnya yang setengah basah karena keringat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia memilih kembali meliuk di atas tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat.

Naruto terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Membiarkan bibirnya mengerang tertahan. Biar begini, biar selamanya begini.

Sebelum pagi benar-benar datang mengejarnya, ia ingin menghirup aroma tubuh itu.

Mungkin ia memang sudah gila. Berharap lebih lama menyentuh tubuh yang hanya menyewanya satu malam. Untuk kemudian melepasnya ketika fajar mulai datang. Memang seperti itu.

Memang begitu.

Sebelum pagi datang, Naruto akan terus melakukannya.

Tubuh yang berpeluh ketika Sasuke mulai menelusuri satu persatu inchi tubuhnya. Naruto membayangkan ada ribuan kuntum bunga di mata kelam itu. Konyol—mana ada kuntum bunga di langit gelap seperti itu? Tanyakan pada dia sendiri.

Mata Naruto terbuka untuk kemudian kembali terpejam saat Sasuke menciumi bibirnya. Dari ciuman lembut, beralih ke ciuman menuntut nan penuh nafsu. Tak salah, ia dibayar untuk itu. Jika ia menjerit histeris, ia hanya akan mendapat kikikan geli dari Sasuke.

Malam ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar bibirnya mendesah. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengeluarkan desahannya pada orang lain. Sekalipun ia benar-benar berada pada puncak birahinya. Pantang, itu pantangan, rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia menyentuh kulit Sasuke dengan begitu lembut, pelan. Dalam sentuhan-sentuhan tanggung antara mereka berdua.

Ketika ia tak mampu menahan desahan itu agar tetap bertahan di tenggorokannya—ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan ia menyadari itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini—" Ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Naruto hanya diam sembari memainkan jemarinya yang menganggur di atas meja. Ia mengenal Sasuke, dan baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku untuk—"

"—bercumbu denganku—"

"—kau pasti bercanda—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Naruto mengangkat cangkirnya, tak diminum, hanya untuk dimainkan. "Kau tentu tahu siapa aku, Sasuke. Jangan bercanda. Ibaratnya aku ini seorang gadis, aku tidak virgin lagi. Kau tahu itu—"

"Dan kau bukan gadis."

Naruto tertunduk.

Daru napasnya memburu ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata bercumbu sembari tersenyum kecil. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia membelot sejauh itu hingga menyewa seorang seperti Naruto?

Hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi. Andai saja ia tak memakai sepatu yang bertali, mungkin benda itu sudah melayang mengenai puncak kepala Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menegang, bagian bawah sana kembali terasa ngilu dan panas ketika perlahan Sasuke menaiki tubuhnya kembali. Memberikan kecupan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Meninggalkan bekas yang kentara atas apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Desah, kembali mendesah dan akhirnya berubah menjadi erangan keras dalam setiap garakan yang mereka lakukan. Mengikuti alur deru napas. Kamar itu terasa beratmosfir sepanas gurun, namun pemiliknya saling bergumul layaknya di tengah antartika.

Cairan-cairan entah apa namanya berceceran di atas sprei. Milik Naruto dan Sasuke saling bercampur menjadi satu tanpa bisa dibedakan—karena memang tak perlu.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sendiri, menatap sayu pada Sasuke. Kemudian kuluman itu berubah menjadi kuluman sensual. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Naruto yang memerah serta bibir yang dikulum oleh tuannya sendiri. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak meraupnya, menjilatnya, mengulumnya hingga saliva-saliva bercampur menjadi satu.

"Nggghh~~~anhhhh~~~" lenguh Naruto ketika bibir Sasuke menyapu lehernya tanpa terkecuali. Meninggalkan bibirnya yang membengkak. Ia melenguh panjang menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit kamar, menyimpan memori kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak masalah, 'kan?

Sasuke mendesis hebat ketika bagian bawah sana terasa menegang tiap detik ia mencumbu leher Naruto. seolah tiap cumbuan itu seperti candu yang menuruni tubuhnya dan hinggap di bagian bawah sana. Menghasilkan hasrat yang terkumpul dan menjerit untuk dilepaskan.

Tangan mungil miliknya melingkari leher Sasuke. Berusaha mengimbangi gerakan pemuda itu yang meliuk-liuk. Naik turun, saling menggesek kulit masing-masing dengan kulit yang basah dan lengket oleh berbagai macam cairan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

[ Wine, keringat, dan cairan cinta mereka, mungkin. Pikir Naruto, hei, tadi ia sempat disiram Wine oleh Sasuke sebelum naik ke ranjang.]

"Sssssshhhh~~~~gggeehhhhhhh~~~" kali ini Sasuke tak mampu menahan desahan serta desisan yang mendesak bibirnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Menciumnya kembali, mengulumnya dan kemudian mengigitnya hingga Naruto menggelinjang kesal dan mencakar punggung putih mulus miliknya.

"Sassukeeehh~~" bisik Naruto lirih tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Hn...?"

"Jangan biarkan pagi datang."

Ya, Naruto memang tak pernah berharap pagi datang ketika untuk pertama kali ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum pagi benar-benar datang dan mengugahnya, Naruto masih ingin memiliki Sasuke sebagai sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dikecup olehnya, merasakan hangat tubuh itu dan setiap sentuhan kulitnya.

Naruto berharap malam selalu ada dan tak berhenti.

"Aku akan membayarmu lagi." Bisik Sasuke sembari menatap mata Naruto yang setengah terpejam.

"Untuk besok malam, Sasuke?"

"Untuk selamanya."

Pagi memang benar-benar tak datang bagi hatinya. Dan malam selalu ada untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mengigil luka.

"Berhentilah, jangan bekerja seperti ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke setelah mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Aku harus membiayai hidupku." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum sedih. Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Sasuke, menghindari tatapan tajam itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan membayarmu—"

"Sasuke—"

"—untuk selamanya."

Kali ini, Naruto berharap pagi datang bersama mentari untuk menyadarkannya.

Ia tidak bermimpi. Sama sekali tidak.

A/N:

Ancur lebur..

Biarin dah. Saya sedang badmood dan kepikiran terus untuk menulis fic judulnya ini. Ancur juga gak apa-apa. Saya bener-bener minta review nih, ini soft lemon saya yang pertama. Gak berani bikin yang hard. Please.


End file.
